All in the Mind
by ShinjiHiroku
Summary: Just another story of a treasure hunter and his Lucario. Original, yeah I know right?
1. Chapter 1

Well I've been debating whether or not to post this but I finally broke down and did. Yes this is the first story I ever wrote, about 7 months ago in fact. It sucks horribly, I went back and fixed a few things but I left its assness intact. This is just tide you guys over until I finish the next chapter on The Club, Enjoy. PS. There's only sex in chapter 2.

**_Notes I forgot to Include: Dan's Thoughts are in parenthesis  
April's Thoughts are in Italics  
The voice's thoughts are in Bold_**

That applies across all chapters.**_  
_**

My name is Daniel, Dan as my friends call me, last name irrelevant, I don't care for it. I'm 25, 6'1" short black hair, blue jeans, plain white shirt, black jacket. Basically you couldn't find me in a crowd; I'm your average everyday trainer and I like it that way, never been one to grab attention. My Team? Two pokemon, one unnamed Mismagius and my lucario April. Yeah I know original right? Well I didn't name her, I found her 10 years ago alone and badly injured. As any person would I caught her and brought her to the pokemon center to get her fixed up. Sounds like any other story now, she wakes up, is thankful, and joins my team right? Well almost, if this were any other story maybe that would've happened, but she woke up the next day and while still lying down punched me in the face and said bluntly "I didn't ask for your help." I found myself more annoyed by her personality than the fact that she had punched me in the face.

I gave light sigh and ran my fingers through my hair, a habit which calms me down. "If you're gonna act that way you can just get the fuck out." My habit hadn't calmed me quite as much as it should've.

She scoffed and replied "Fine." She then proceeded to hop off the bed only to have her weakened legs give out beneath her and fall flat on her face, I couldn't help but laugh. She didn't say anything but gave a few more futile attempts to lift herself off the ground. After about a minute of vigorous laughter I was finally able to regain my composure.

"Thanks, I haven't laughed that hard in ages." Still no reply from her.

A few minutes and about a half-dozen dirty looks later she simply asked "Well?"

I raised an eyebrow "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to help me up?"

I had to stop and think about that one. "I don't exactly see a reason to; after all you don't need my help." With a small hint of sarcasm.

"That's not what I said; I said 'I didn't ask for your help.' This time I AM asking for your help."

"And now you're playing word games, for some reason that doesn't seem to fit your personality." More sarcasm yet again.

"Look are you gonna help me or not." At this point I could tell her patience was wearing thin, but there was one more thing I had to try.

With a large and somewhat sinister grin I said "Say please."

She was notably pissed, her fists clenched, she gritted her teeth, and she gave me a death stare. She didn't look very intimidating down there on the floor though so I held my grin. After several deep breaths she seemed to calm down and at least try to say it. She closed her eyes and for the next minute all that could be heard was "Ple- Plll- Plea-." It was pretty pathetic. The fact that she couldn't even say 'please' just made me sad on the inside. But with a sigh and another running of my fingers through my hair I went over, picked her up, and to both of our astonishment laid her down gently, it took all the willpower I had not to the throw her onto the bed for hitting me earlier.

"You're welcome." I said flatly as I went back to my seat. As I turned back around I could swear for just a second I saw the faintest hint of red in her cheeks, impossible, I doubt I could see it through her blue fur anyway. (My mind must be playing tricks on me.) I thought to myself.

She seemed surprised that I sat back down. "Why are you still here?" she asked in a lighter tone of voice I didn't think she was capable of.

"Well I'd love to say it's because I care about you, but at this point in time I really don't. I saved you out of a combination of obligation, guilt, and pity" I sighed "But there's another reason and I'll only ask you this once: Will you join my team? I tend not to capture pokemon until I ask them this question, but since you seem to have retained your personality you still seem sane enough answer. If you say no" I held up the ball I caught her in. "I'll release you right now and you'll never have to see me again. So will you join my team?"

After thinking about what I said for second I facepalmed. "Crap, I asked twice when I only said I'd ask once. Great there goes my entire speech, son-of-a-bitch." Then I heard something I didn't expect: Her laughing. She continued for some time before it died down, then for several minutes there was silence.

Unexpectedly she broke the silence saying "So what does your 'team' do, you don't seem like much of a trainer." She said as she eyed my only other pokeball.

"Well I'm not as much a trainer as I am an explorer; I hunt for artifacts and other rare treasures."

"Sounds boring."

"For anyone who's not me maybe because unlike everyone else I'm damn good at it." I said proudly. "Though I admit I would have more treasures if most of them weren't guarded by powerful pokemon. With no one else other than Mismagius at my side it's definitely difficult."

"Powerful pokemon" she repeated to herself. "Alright I'll join, but if I don't meet any particularly powerful pokemon then I'm gone.

"Im not here to keep you against your will; your free to go whenever you want." She gave a slight smile.

"Welcome to the team…um you have a name?"

"April"

"Alright, welcome April." I didn't question how she got her name, at least out loud. Maybe she had a trainer in the past? It was irrelevant at that point. I also wanted to know how she ended up injured in the first place but true to her personality she never _has_ told me anything.

10 years later she's still same April, only a lot stronger. It was only up until recently that I got the courage to ask "Why did you really join my team?"

"Because I love battle."

(Yeah right battle, she knows she wants me.) I keep telling myself that jokingly but I wonder if it could really be true? Nah, she's April after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Dan I'm officially gonna call this place a bust, not only is there nothing even REMOTLY close to an artifact, THERES NOTHING TO FIGHT!"

Sigh in case you're wondering what's going on a quick recap. I'm Dan and that's my Lucario April. That just about covers everything, as for where we are, we're in some ruins…somewhere…off of some road…. "April where are we again?"

"How the hell should I know, YOU'RE the treasure hunter."

That about sums it up; I have no idea where we are or what we are looking for. The rumors we heard were pretty vague, some kind of mystical item of ultimate power, pretty standard rumor, I hear it all the time.

"Sigh." I say the word as I sigh "Yeah I suppose you're right this time."

"How long has it been anyway, since we got down here I mean." April asked.

With a quick glance at my watch "6 hours."

"Yep let's get the hell out of here, call Mismagius." Mismagius is sort of our guide in dark places, I send her ahead to scout.

April covered her ears as I let out an ear splitting whistle.

"Now we wait."

A few minutes passed but no sign of her. I tried my whistle again but still nothing.

"Ok now I'm worried, come on let's go find her."

"And go deeper into these lame-ass ruins? No thanks."

I rolled my eyes, turned on my flashlight, and headed deeper into the ruins, but not before saying under my breath "Scaredy cat."

"What was that?" she said accompanied with her signature death stare.

"Oh nothing *cough*baby*cough*" I then proceeded to running as fast as I could to avoid an imminent beating.

She gave chase and screamed "Get back here!"

She's so easy, I can't believe she still falls for that. It was a good thing I got a head start because there's no way I'd be able to outrun her. Fortunately I didn't have to because I came across something interesting: Mismagius, and an interesting room, it seemed pretty artificial compared to the rest of the ruins. The walls were actually carved and shaped with intricate designs, the room was shaped almost like a perfect square, and if these ruins weren't built some thousand years ago I'd say those large wooded structures looked like scaffolding.

But of course as I stopped to enjoy the scenery I was tackled to the ground by April.

"Mind repeating that last statement you jerk?"

Without lifting my face from the dirt I simply pointed at Mismagius.

"Sweet, finally we can leave." She said as she flipped off of me and made her way over to Mismagius. "Hey, you, come on I wanna get out of here in the next decade or so."

No answer

"Quit daydreaming lead us to the exit!" she said while violently shaking Mismagius.

Still nothing.

Making my way to my feet I asked "What is she staring at?"

"Nothing, it's just a wall!"

"Ever consider the fact that there might be something behind it?"

"Nope and even if there was I stopped caring about an hour ago, I just want to get out of here."

"We can't leave without Mismagius so just break the damn wall down." Even I was starting to get annoyed at this point, the tone in my voice made it evident.

With an incredibly over exaggerated sigh she gave the wall one hard punch.

"See, nothing now lets g-" before she could finish the sentence the wall crumbled behind her revealing a small glowing stone on a pedestal. I smiled smugly.

"Shut up."

I walked up, snatched the stone, and stashed it in my backpack. I was so careless because USAULLY artifacts hidden this way aren't booby trapped. Usually. As much as I hate to admit it, I was wrong this time.

Mismagius snapped out of her stupor and we all began to head for the entrance, but before we got close a huge stone door slammed shut. Only then did I realize the room had only one entrance. We weren't exactly concerned, this sort of thing happens all the time. So with another well placed punch April smashed the wall only to reveal…another stone wall.

"The fuck?" is all I heard from April as she wound up another punch to break the next wall. "Another wall?"

She went through about 4 walls until I realized something potentially dangerous and yanked her from the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Watch." as I said that another wall crashed down to fill in the slot of the previously broken wall. It was only at this moment that I also remember how long the corridor we ran down was, I was so busy being chased by April I hadn't given it any thought. "Ingenious, they set it up so it would be nearly impossible to escape unless you could keep up an insane pace, and made it so breaking every one of the walls would take up too much time."

"Stop admiring their work and THINK OF SOMETHING!"

Almost instantly I responded "I've got nothing." They had us by the balls, I did have a plan but I'd need two other pokemon capable of holding up those walls, but we were lacking in that department.

"Useless as usual Dan."

"Why are you eager to get out of here anyway?"

No response, that usually means she's angry but this time it felt different, she didn't even give me an angry glance.

I returned Mismagius to her ball. "Look we're stuck for now so let's just get some rest, but first break down that scaffold, I need the wood to make a fire." I still wasn't very concerned we had enough dehydrated foods and other non-perishables to last us a few days.

I could've made the fire from scratch but I decided to save some energy and take the lazy way out, my trusty lighter. In a short time we had a nice little fire going. I then took my spot against the wall and began going through my bag.

"Hungry April?"

No answer, she seemed to be staring off into space. She was breathing abnormally hard. (I hope it's not that time again.) I thought to myself.

"April!" She seemed to snap right out of it this time.

"What!"

"It's that time again isn't it?"

No answer, that means yes. Confused? She's in heat.

"That's the reason you want to get out of here? I don't see what the big deal is; you'll treat it like any other session."

Here's another thing about Aprils personality: she's stubborn, but that's what makes her strong. For the last 10 years she hasn't even looked at another mans privates. She doesn't even masturbate. Though I heard that doesn't help much anyway. She just…..sits there and waits it out, something I didn't even think was possible. Can you imagine the amount of willpower that takes? I sure as hell can't but April has it, so I don't see why she's so intent on getting out of this place.

I might have to take a "closer" look. No not in that way you perverts.

Something I failed to mention about myself, not sure how to put this lightly but I can read minds….. yeah. It doesn't come up in conversation much since it only causes problems and I really don't need to use it on April because whatever she's thinking is usually the first thing she says. She isn't a very complex individual. There's no way I'd tell her now though, she'd probably beat the crap out of me. It's one of those "I was gonna" situations. I forgot to mention it the first day I met her. "Ill tell her tomorrow." I said. But tomorrow turned into next month, then next year, and so forth. The longer I waited the higher the chance she might hurt me, so I said "Fuck it." and decided not to tell her at all. I've always joked to myself about her being "in to me" but thought that it could possibly be true. It had to have been around 5 years ago that I decided to peek into her head while she was in heat. I heard an ear splitting scream and haven't tried since. Maybe something has changed by now? One last try.

_Doo dee doo dee doo._

(No that's Mismagius. She's always thinking that.)

_Fuck this cave. If it wasn't for Mismagius we could have been out of here already._

(That sounds like April.)

_Why now of all times? Maybe I'm overreacting that was over 5 years ago, it won't happen again._

(5 years ago? I remember that incident, tell you about it later though.)

**Appppprillllllll.**

(And now she's hearing voices in her head, I wonder if this happens every time.)

_No._

**APRIL!**

_SHUT UP!_

April actually brought her hands to her ears after that.

**Do you know what day it is April?**

(Holy mother of crap that voice sounds absolutely sinister.)

**The day I get what I've always wanted.**

_Try all you want you can't win._

**That was 5 years ago April my dear, today I will claim what is mine.**

("Claim what is mine?" What is this 1985 no one talks like that anymore.)

**I'll give you one chance April, look at him.**

I hadn't noticed but I had actually been staring at April while reading her mind.

"What are you staring at!" she growled.

I averted my gaze while still holding on to the mind link.

**He's so handsome isn't he?**

(That's making me insanely uncomfortable.)

**We both want him, now GO GET HIM!** That yell seemed to echo in her head.

_I don't need it, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_

**That was your last chance April.** I could almost see her smiling as she said that even though she had no physical form.

_Pfft you can't do any- _

She paused for a second before she let out an audible gasp. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her hand slowly and smoothly making its way down to her private area.

_You wouldn't dare!_ Her tone scared me even more then the evil voice did.

**I wouldn't, but I have something far better in store.** And with that she gave one of the most evil laughs I have ever heard. Nothing has ever sent chills down my spine before but that laugh was downright disturbing.

**Why don't you take a nap so I can have some alone time with Dan.**

_I swear if you even touch him I- _April's body seemed to go limp for second but soon after she raised her head menacingly. I know, how can someone raise their head menacingly? I don't know, but she did it which confirms my theory that April has the most evil force in existence in her head.

**Here I come Dan.** Followed by another one those bone chilling evil chuckles.

She seductively spread her legs apart and began to finger herself. I couldn't bring myself to look away. I'm not sure if it was shock or genuine interest but all I could do was stare as she pushed a second finger in. The only thing that was able to bring me out of my stupor was hearing her say "Dan." In an almost needy voice, but more importantly it was in April's voice.

"I can't stand it anymore, please...help." This time I was looking away and couldn't bring myself to face her. The combination of her moans and that wet sound of her fingering herself were really taking a toll on my psyche. There were so many thoughts racing through my head that I couldn't focus, it also meant I couldn't hear her stop fingering and crawl toward me. I didn't notice her until she was dangerously close to my face. That moment lasted longer than I had hoped. I think she was expecting me to start us off with a kiss and I almost did, the smell she was giving off was intoxicating, but one thought hit me that brought me back down to earth: April would literally kill me if I did this, _especially_ if she wasn't in control of her body.

With that I was able to push her back and calmly say "Give April her body back." She didn't look as surprised as I thought she would.

"Dan are you feeling ok? Here let me help." Halfway through her sentence she tried to bring her wet hand to my face. Before I could get a whiff of the smell I grabbed it and force it to the side.

"Do you think I'm blind, you don't talk like April and you don't even move the way she does. I've known her 10 years do you think I wouldn't be able to spot a fake?" I probably wouldn't have spotted it if not for my psychic power, I'm not that perceptive, I was just trying to make myself look cool.

"You must be sick, here lie down." **Last chance.** I heard in the back of her mind.

"This is gonna hurt me a lot more than it's gonna hurt you." I reeled my hand back and delivered a powerful slap across her face. Ow, when people use that expression they usually don't mean it literally, her face was like a brick, but I had to ignore the pain. "April I know you're still in there, WAKE UP!"

_Dan?_ Her voice weakly emanated from her mind.  
"April I can hear you are you ok?"

_Im fine but-_ she gasped pretty loudly. _DAN RUN SHE'S GOING T- _

The voice cut April off saying "Now look what you've done, you woke her up." It was that evil voice again but this time it was actually coming from April's mouth, so she might actually be capable of using that voice too, neat.

"I wanted to avoid doing things this way but you leave me no choice."

Before I even had a chance to react she pinned both of my arms against the wall. I keep forgetting she has the strength to crush boulders with her hands, I didn't stand a chance.

"Now you're all mine." Then an idea hit me.

"Jeez I'll cooperate you don't need to rape me." Emphasis on 'rape'.

_Dan you bastard you better not!_

"See April, Dan wants to enjoy himself too, why don't you join us?"

April yelled far too many expletives after that, my brain couldn't keep up. She released her grip on my hands only to be greeted by "Gotcha Bitch." I had managed to get April's pokeball from my side and fire a return shot at her. But since fate is cruel she disappeared before it could connect only to reappear one second later and smash the ball in her hands. "Well I'm out of ideas."

_You're so useless Dan._

"Shut up April."

"No more games." This time with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I tried to move but before I could blink I was pinned again. To my surprise she let go, but this time what was left around my hands was a pale blue glow, I was still pinned.

"Psychic? No way, April doesn't know that move.

"But _I_ do." The seductive tone was back.

"Interesting."

_Dammit stop being interested and DO SOMETHING!_

"What the hell am I supposed to do; she could break every bone in my body if she felt like it. How am I supposed to win?"  
Through the argument I didn't notice my pants were already gone, I was stuck sitting against the wall and all I could do was observe as she had her way with me.

"Both of you be quiet and watch." She was pretty fast, my underwear were off and to the side but still intact. My cock had been at full length ever since she started masturbating, just under 7 inches, I measured. She slowly dragged her tongue up the side sending a surge of pleasure through my body. I was a virgin, I hadn't even tried masturbating so this was all new to me. I tried to hold back my groans as she continued to lick up and down, only when she stopped to suck the tip did I finally lose what little composure I had. The precum had been building for a few minutes but now it was really starting to boil out of control.

"April you should be able to taste this too." The voice said with a small chuckle.

She continued this treatment until she got bored and finally took the entire length into her mouth. I let out a loud gasp. She just giggled evilly and started to bob her head. Up and down up and down. At the same time she wrapped her tongue around it and pulled in the opposite direction her head was going. How she managed this I don't know, but it felt amazing. My moans were getting louder and louder until "I can't hold it." finally I blew. Apparently it was a lot because she couldn't swallow it all, but the way it dripped from the side of her mouth turned me on again.

"Do you like the taste April?" The slightest hint of that evil chuckle was there.

No response, as much as I hate to say it that means "yes" when dealing with April.

"Well we're not done yet." She slowly lifted herself up and positioned herself over my still hard cock. "Any last words?" There goes that evil chuckle again. "Then here we go."

She slowly lowered herself on it until she was about halfway, it was so tight, the feeling was incredible. We hit the barrier which I believe was her hymen. "This may hurt a bit April." She said in an almost sing-song tone. She then forced herself all the way down breaking the hymen and making April yelp. She let out a satisfied sigh and began moving up and down. She started off slowly but began to pick up speed. I couldn't hold back my moans anymore and neither could she. Her hips started to move back and forth as well as up and down to add the pleasure. Up, back, down, forward was the pattern and I have to admit it was really turning me on. She continued this while picking up speed for a good few minutes until she shifted her concentration to speed. She was slamming into me as fast as her hips could move. She started to lose focus at this point because the psychic binds around my hands disappeared. It didn't matter though, I don't think I could've stopped myself if I wanted to, my hands instinctively grabbed her and pulled her closer, somehow I was still aware enough to be careful of her chest spike though.

"I'm comi-" was all I could manage to get out before three powerful spurts filled her and with one final slam her vagina squeezed my cock as she let loose her own torrent of fluids, soaking my nether regions with a combination of our collective juices.  
Things were silent for a minute before we all said simultaneously "Amazing."

"I think my work here is done." She looked directly into my eyes, the evil was still there but lacked feeling; I could tell she was tired. "I'll see you both again, real soon." She flashed that scary smile once more, kissed me, and then fell limp.

"April, are you ok?"

Almost a minute later without even moving to look at me she answered "Yes." She sounded depressed.

"Im sorry." As said weakly as I tried to cheer her up.

"Why are you sorry, it's my fault; you aren't the one who raped me."

(Damn I can't argue with that, we need a subject change.)

"It's not your fault, I could hear your entire battle with that 'thing', you couldn't win."

She paused for a second, before looking at me somewhat annoyed. "You can read my mind?"

"I was gonna tell you one of these days." I looked away toward the wall.

"I'll beat your ass tomorrow." She rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

(Better than her being depressed.) I fell asleep shortly after.

I woke up to find Mismagius with a very happy expression on her face. "How the hell did you get out of your ball?" Instead of answer she just motioned with her head for me to follow. Luckily April had rolled off of me during the night so I didn't have to wake her. I followed Mismagius while rubbing the "sleepies" (as my mom calls them) out of my eyes to find…..a door, which led directly outside. I could see the trees from where I was standing; it was right behind the pedestal where we found the stone. There is absolutely no way we could've missed something this huge last night. After closer inspection I found that the morning sun shined through a small hole near the ceiling and through a small system of mirrors actually hit the pedestal opening this door. Fascinating, but it also meant we didn't have much time before it closed. I scooped up April and my bag and proceeded outside.

I took a deep breath and said "Fresh air, finally."

Apparently the smell of fresh air was all it took to wake April.

"How'd we get out?"

"Magic." I said with a huge grin.

"Put me down you idiot."

"As you wish mistress." I tossed her a few feet away and she landed safely on her feet before stretching.

"Oh by the way, for getting us trapped and for not telling me you had psychic powers."

(Crap I forgot she's going to kill me!)

I turned to see a fist dangerously close to my face but to my surprise it wasn't moving.

"But for getting us out and ridding me of a "problem" I guess it evens out." She lowered her fist.

"Phew, for a second there I thought you were gonna kiss me." We both went silent for a second before we both started laughing.

Being the first to break the laughter she stated simply "Lets go, I need a shower."

"Agreed."

(Good to know our "relationship" hasn't changed. but who knows what the future holds. We'll see when we get there.)


	3. Chapter 3

Lemme take you back about five years.

It was spring; April and I were setting up camp after a two day long cave expedition. Rumor had it that there were enough gold and jewels inside to "Buy the world." At least that's what I kept hearing. I didn't believe a word it but it never hurt to check. Two days later and what do we have to show for all of our hard work? Rocks, we found rocks, oh and a bone too. I couldn't exactly tell what it was from; I'm not an archeologist that's my dad's department. So we came out empty-handed, happens occasionally but you have to look at the positives: at least April had fun, the cave was full of Aggron.

Setting up camp took longer then it should've but I was physically exhausted and April was being lazy as usual.

"Fire, Check, Tent, Check, Water, nope, Good enough." And with that I fell flat on my back. Even though my body didn't feel like moving I was still wide awake. With nothing better to do I decided to get a look at my surroundings. Trees, trees, and more trees, there wasn't much to look at. That is until I noticed the sun was setting. I've always loved the orange-ish color the setting sun has; it's as if it pours out of the sun and onto everything around it. Wait lemme stop before I get all poetic. There was one last bit of "scenery" I hadn't noticed, April lying down on the other side of camp.

(If she's gonna lay on the ground then what was the point of setting up the damn tent. Fine if she isn't gonna use it then-) My thoughts were cut short by the "scenery" I mentioned earlier. She was flat on her back with her legs facing my direction and to make matters worse (or better) her legs were slightly ajar. It wasn't much but it was more then enough for me to see what was in between them. She was wet; the orange glow from the setting sun made her juices shine like gold.

(Must be in heat again) I thought.

I stared at it for about five minutes but before I could finish appreciating its beauty the sun finally set. The golden shimmer now replaced by the harsh light of the fire.

I let out a loud groan of disappointment. It was enough to get April's attention.

"What are you looking at you perv!"

I quickly averted my eyes. "Oh you know, the trees and the uh, the umm…." I was probably blushing.

"Ha, I doubt you could anyway."

Any blush I had was gone. "And what is that supposed to mean!"

"Oh nothing Mr. Penis Mimimus."

(Where the hell does she come up with this stuff; I never see her read.)

"Like _you've_ ever seen a penis in your life; if I didn't know any better I'd say you were afraid of them." That last part came out a little more smug sounding then I intended.

"Care to repeat that last part?" Accompanied by her trademark death stare.

"Which, the part about you being scared of penises or the part about you never having seen one in your life due to phallaphobia." I probably should have stopped earlier but no one talks about my penis and gets away with it. Also I get a bit of joy out of making her angry; it's so easy.

She was about ready to get up and beat me half to death when out of nowhere her body convulsed momentarily in what appeared to be pain. I say that because despite how "painful" it looked her lower area seemed to be getting wetter by the second.

Sigh "Look April why don't you just let me take you to the breeding center; it's been five years, at this rate I think something bad might happen." As much as I joked with her I really did hate to see her like this; and I'm scared that one day she'll just snap and rape the nearest innocent bystander which incase you didn't notice is usually me.

"I don't need a damn breeding center."

"Do you plan on going your entire life without having sex?"

"I will someday but only when _I _choose to; I'm not having my body choose for me."

"That's ridiculous; who could you possibly be waiting for."

"A man with "specific" qualities."

"And those qualities would be?"

"For one he has to be able to beat me."

"Good to know I'm out of the running." I said as sarcastically as possible.

"You were never in to begin with." She waited a second too long to finish that sentence. She had to be hiding something.

"So that's it? You don't care about his species or personality?"

"Not really." She said nonchalantly.

I had forgotten that no pokemon wild or trained had ever been able to beat her. She's still undefeated to this day.

"Well" I threw my hands behind my head. "you have fun with that; in the meantime I'm gonna go take a piss."

I hadn't told April but while I was on the ground I could feel a faint rumble, most likely a waterfall. If it was true then we could fill up our water supply for a few days. I was killing two birds with one stone: getting away from April while she's in heat and grabbing water, technically three if you count me taking a piss.

The waterfall was a lot farther away then I had guessed but it was a blessing in disguise because April was about to go through the battle of her life and if I had stayed lets just say I might have lost my virginity a little earlier then I planned and not in the good way either.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**April.** The voice whispered as if someone could here her inside April's head.

**APRIL!**

"Great it's you again." April replied in a half annoyed tone.

**Have you found one yet? **The evil tone we were so used to hadn't quite surfaced yet.

"Nope."

**Sigh April we can't go on like this, why do you have to be so picky?**

"It's my body and I'll choose okay?" She sounded as if she was replying to a nagging parent.

**Then just choose a man and get it over with!** **Why are you letting your stupid pride get in the way!**

"Look I already told you when I find one that beats me-"

**Who knows when that will be, a day from now, years from now?**

"Probably." Her nonchalant-ness had returned.

"**I WONT WAIT THAT LONG!" **The volume was enough to make April wince this time around.

"Someone's moody today, what got your panties in a bunch?"

**FIVE YEARS WITHOUT SEX, THAT'S WHAT GOT MY PANTIES IN A BUNCH! I'M THROUGH WAITING FOR YOU!**

Without warning April's limbs began moving on their own. She stood up and began to walk.

"How the hell- wait where are you taking me?"

"**To the nearest man." **Her voice actually coming out of April's mouth now.

"The nearest ma- *gasp* DAN!" With as much strength as she could muster she latched on to a nearby tree. "Don't you even think about it!"

"**And why not, he's perfect." **The evil tone finally starting to rear its ugly head.** "I see the way you stare at him."**

"Shut up!"

Trying to jerk her hands free between each word. **"Every single time you're in heat, and even the first day you met him."** She said slyly as she finally managed to yank her hands free. **"Do you remember that day April? Let me refresh your memory."**

Everything went black for April. "Where-"was all April managed to say before the world suddenly came into focus. In front of her was a little riolu sitting alone in the middle of the forest.

"**Remember this April? You were three years old; it was the day after your parents were killed. **

The riolu began sobbing.

"**You almost wanted to kill yourself, after all how could you live without your beloved parents? But instead of ending your own life you created me: your own imaginary friend. I was just that at first: imaginary, but the more you came to rely on me the more real I became. I was there for you, I helped you, and I watched you grow stronger."**

April watched what seemed to be a montage of her life.

"**I understood you and why you acted the way you did, you had a tough life so you had to become strong. I watched over you like my own child. Well until you evolved." **Her voice adopted a tone of slight disgust.

"**Like children throw away their toys you threw me away without a second thought. I tried to call out to you but you never seemed to hear me, all I could do was watch. I watched as your personality changed from strong and proud, to plain arrogance." **

The scene changed to April charging her way into a large pokemon before a white out to a scene of her walking down a path heavily injured.

"**And it was that arrogance that nearly got you killed."**

She stumbled for as long as she could until finally collapsing in the middle of the path. Dan appeared minutes later.

"**You would've died that day if not for him. He saved your life and how do you repay him? With a punch to the face, I was genuinely mortified. I wanted to say so much, I wanted to apologize for your behavior; I wanted to thank him for saving us, and I wanted to tell him how cute he was." **She seemed almost embarrassed when saying the last part.

"**But no." **The anger slowly returned to her voice **"I was stuck simply watching, you have no idea how painful it is to just have to sit back and watch for so long. I was so angry I couldn't stand it, but through some miracle my voice was finally heard. The moment he picked you up I was free again. It wasn't until a year later that I discovered I was only free when you were in heat or just plain horny. Not only that but every time you went into heat I could feel it too. That unpleasant burning sensation, if I could feel that then surely I could feel the pleasure that came with it. I was so excited when you decided to go with him. I knew I couldn't count on him to ask you for sex since it was still somewhat taboo at the time, but eventually your heat would get to you, or so I thought."**

April snapped back to reality, Dan was sitting in front of a waterfall and her body was walking towards him.

_You were distracting me!_

**Yes and it worked quite well, now you can watch while I get what we've both wanted for years.**

April tried to struggle but it was pointless; she had even less control over her body then before. All she could do was watch.

She threw her arms around Dan nearly causing him to nearly choke on the water he was drinking.

"April." He said trying to catch his breath. "What are you doi-?" But before he could finish his sentence he was thrown onto his back.

"Apr-" his sentence cut short again by April on top of him and dangerously close to his face with a seductive look in her eyes.

April was forced to watch as her body kissed him, she could feel her tongue dance around his mouth as he lay nearly motionless. Dan was so stunned he couldn't process a thought. While she continued her passionate kiss her hands began to unzip his jeans and slide them down his legs.

April couldn't stand it anymore. She screamed at the top of her lungs, in her own mind anyway. With a sudden burst of strength she threw herself off of Dan who had his hand to his ear as if he had heard a gunshot.

"Run…NOW!" She commanded.

Dan complied as quickly as possible, pulling up his pants and beginning to run but not before looking back to see April rolling back and forth.

"HURRY!"

With an almost guilty look on his face he finally turned and ran.

"**LET ME GO!" **The voice had never been so angry (or horny) in her life. **"Almost, I WAS SO CLOSE I ALMOST HAD HIM!"**

"Get over it." With another quick boost of strength April threw herself into the water.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Needless to say after what happened I was scared as hell but I was more worried then anything. I couldn't help but feel like I should've done something to help, but no matter how you look at it the best thing for me to do was run. I got up to go find her at least five times but convinced myself each time that I might just make the situation worse. I must have been there for an hour or so before April finally stumbled back into camp. She was soaking wet and it looked like she made no effort to dry off. She just stood there and stared at me for what seemed like an eternity until she smiled and then collapsed.

With a sigh of relief I carried her to the fire and used the spare towel from my bag to dry her off as much as I could. I let the heat of the fire do the rest. I'm not sure what I was thinking, maybe I wasn't but unconsciously I laid her head on my lap and fell asleep.

We both woke at sunrise the next morning. I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. She opened her eyes and blushed. Now I knew I wasn't crazy, that must have been some intense blush to show through her fur so clearly. The moment did last long though, she caught on to what she was doing and as I expected "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing?" I said jokingly.

Various sounds came out of her mouth but none of them came out as a complete word until "Let go of me." She said as she flailed her arms at me. She was still blushing by the way and I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

She starting blushing even harder as my smile slowly turned into light laughter. It was the first time I had ever seen her embarrassed about something and it just made laugh for some reason. This scene didn't go on for long because she broke my laughter with someone I didn't expect.

"I'm sorry."

My laughter changed back into a smile.

"What for?"

"Don't act like you don't know….last night…..when I tried to-"

"You must have had some nightmare; I've never seen you act this way."

She looked confused. "Nightmare?"

"I left to go piss and when I came back you were already sleep. You seemed kind of cold by yourself though so I brought you closer to the fire."

She was speechless for awhile.

"I'm gonna pack up camp, you sit here and be lazy like you normally do." I gave her a wink before I started picking up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**How could you not like him, he's amazing.**

"Yeah….."


End file.
